harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Dedalus Diggle
Dedalus Diggle (fl. 1964 - 1997) was a member of the Order of the Phoenix who fought in the First and the Second Wizarding War against Lord Voldemort and the Death Eaters. He was a member of the Advance Guard in 1995 and he fought in several battles of both wars. He also escorted the Dursleys to a safe place in 1997. Biography early life Dedalus was born in 1964 or earlier into a wizarding family. First Wizarding War Dedalus lived in Kent and never had any sense, according to Minerva McGonagall. He became member of the Order of the Phoenix, an organisation led and founded by Albus Dumbledore, in order to oppose Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters. He was thought to have been responsible for a downpour of shooting stars in Kent to celebrate the downfall of Lord Voldemort (cca.31 October 1981).Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone Between the wars in 1991.]] Dedalus once bowed to Harry Potter in a shop during Harry's childhood, for which his Aunt Petunia furiously interrogated him as to how Diggle knew him, and was present when Rubeus Hagrid first brought Harry into the Leaky Cauldron and shook his hand about 5 times.Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone Second Wizarding War Diggle rejoined the Order to fight in the Second Wizarding War, after Lord Voldemort's rebirth. As member of the Advance Guard In 1995, Diggle was part of the Advance Guard escorting Harry from Privet Drive to 12 Grimmauld Place,Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix along with fellow members Remus Lupin, Alastor Moody, Nymphadora Tonks, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Sturgis Podmore, Hestia Jones, Elphias Doge and Emmeline Vance. Dursleys' departure Diggle, along with Hestia Jones, was assigned by the Order of the Phoenix to manage the Dursley's departure from Privet Drive. When he and Hestia Jones arrived, he greeted the Dursleys as "Harry Potter's relatives," something that annoyed Vernon Dursley. In an attempt to make conversation, he also commented that all the knobs and buttons in a Muggle car would confuse him. He also sported a large Pocket Watch kept in his waistcoat that shouted at him to "Hurry up!" when late. His house was burned down by Death Eaters after the Fall of the Ministry of Magic, in an attempt to harm members of the Order. Diggle was not present, as he was in hiding with Hestia and the Dursleys.Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Physical appearance Diggle was described as a tiny, excitable man who often wore a purple top hat. Personality and traits Diggle was a person who would often be very happy. He was excited when he learned about Voldemort's downfall, and he started to admire Harry Potter. He also thought that he would flatter Vernon Dursley by telling that it was very clever to drive, and that he couldn't drive a car. However, Vernon became very angry. Diggle also thought that he and Hestia Jones would be best friends with the Dursleys. Relationships Harry Potter ]] After learning that Voldemort had lost his powers, Diggle started to admire Harry Potter, because he was the reason of Voldemort's downfall. He has also bowed to Harry several times, during the latter's childhood, but Harry didn't know who he was and why he bowed to him. Harry officially met Diggle in 1991, at the Leaky Cauldron. He was surprised when Harry told that he remembered him. Diggle was also a member of the Advance Guard, a group of members of the Order that came to escort Harry from 4 Privet Drive to 12 Grimmauld Place. He got angry when Remus Lupin attempted to introduce Diggle to Harry, as they had already met. Diggle met Harry again in 1997, when he and Hestia Jones came to rescue the Dursleys from Death Eaters. Albus Dumbledore Albus Dumbledore knew Diggle through the Order of the Phoenix. They probably fought along in several battles, and, after Voldemort's first defeat, Diggle was excited. When Minerva McGonagall disapproved Diggle's behaviour (because she thought that he could be seen by Muggles), Dumbledore justified him, telling that "We've had precious little to celebrate for eleven years." Dumbledore and Diggle also fought along in the Second Wizarding War. It is unknown how Diggle reacted when he learned about Dumbledore's death. The Dursleys .]] Diggle first met the Dursleys, a Muggle family, in 1997. Diggle, along with fellow member of the Order Hestia Jones, went to the Dursleys' house to help them hide from Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters. Vernon Dursley was a Muggle who disliked wizards and magic in general. Diggle attempted to flatter Vernon by telling him that he was very clever for being able to drive, and that he himself could never drive a car. That made Vernon very angry, saying that "he didn't know even how to drive!" Despite this, Diggle thought that he and the Dursleys would be best friends. It is unknown what happened after their departure. However, it is possible, though unlikely, that they became friendly after that. Order of the Phoenix members .]] Diggle possibly knew all the members of the Order of the Phoenix, and had a good relationship with Harry Potter and Albus Dumbledore, as well as other members. He appears to have had a good relationship with fellow members Remus Lupin, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Alastor Moody, Nymphadora Tonks, Elphias Doge, Sturgis Podmore, Emmeline Vance and Hestia Jones, as they were all members of the Advance Guard in 1995. However, when Remus Lupin introduced Diggle to Harry Potter, Diggle got angry, saying that they had already met. Diggle and Hestia Jones were also the ones who helped the Dursleys hide from Death Eaters in 1997. Emmeline Vance was killed by Death Eaters in 1996, as were Alastor Moody in 1997, and Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks in 1998. It is unknown how Diggle reacted when he learned of their deaths. Minerva McGonagall disapproved of Diggle's excited behaviour after Voldemort's first defeat, but Albus Dumbledore justified him, telling that the wizards had years to celebrate something. Minerva and Diggle were both members of the second Order of the Phoenix and fought in several battles. Etymology *Daedalus (the more common spelling) was a craftsman and inventor in Greek mythology. He fled Greece and went to the island of Crete. There he built the labyrinth, a maze that held the Minotaur, a monster man with the head of a bull. Daedalus tried to escape King Minos of Crete, so he built wings of wax and feathers for himself and his son, Icarus. They flew like birds into the sky. Icarus flew too closely to the sun and crashed to earth, dying. *Diggle may refer to the English word giggle, meaning to laugh. Behind the scenes *Dedalus Diggle is portrayed by David Brett in the film adaptation of Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone'' *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7'' Notes and references fr:Dedalus Diggle ru:Дедалус Дингл it:Dedalus Diggle pl:Dedalus Diggle Category:Advance Guard Diggle, Dedalus Diggle, Dedalus Diggle, Dedalus Diggle, Dedalus Diggle, Dedalus